


Together? Yes.

by curiouserand



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: F/M, I just had to write this and get it out of my head, I've never written smut before so sorry if it's terrible, One Shot, Post-Finale, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Spoilers for 3.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserand/pseuds/curiouserand
Summary: Some context for that last recording that Alex shared. We all know it couldn't be that simple.“...and just…”“Just...go.”“Yes.”“Together?”“Yes.”





	Together? Yes.

_“...you...got plane tickets?”_  
_“Yes.”_  
_“Okay…”_  
_“Just - listen. You’re going to make me dinner, we’re going to drink this bottle of red, and then...we’re going to wake up and drive to the airport -”_  
_“Alex.”_  
_“- and then all you have to do is decide which plane we get on.”_

Just because it wasn’t entirely true didn’t mean it didn’t feel very, very real. Alex could feel the flush rising from her neck to her face. Her heart pounding, she reached down and clicked off the recorder, suddenly very thankful that Nic was actually out of town and couldn’t insist on being here to oversee the recording. The fact that they were in her office, on opposite sides of her desk, a variety of interns possibly inches from her closed door, did nothing to assuage the very real feelings she was having right now.

Concentrating carefully on her movements, she plugged the recorder’s cable into her computer and swiveled to look at her monitor, careful not to look at Strand, lest he be able to read her thoughts. She could feel his eyes on her face and cursed internally as she felt herself flushing again, her whole body too hot and shaky to concentrate on the email she was supposed to be sending to Nic with the file they’d just recorded. It felt like she was moving through a haze, her hands slow and clumsy as she typed.

“Alex.”

His voice was quiet, and it resonated within her. She felt torn, stubborn, as if she could avoid the obvious tension in the room by staring resolutely at her screen, the cursor blinking at her as if mocking her.

“Please. Look at me.”

Alex swallowed thickly, her pulse racing. Finally looking up, she was surprised to see that he looked just as affected as she did. His pupils were wide and dark, and it looked like he was struggling to breathe normally.

“Once you’ve finished...I’ll be in my car. Don’t make me wait, Alex.”

It took every ounce of self control that she had to not follow him out of the room immediately. Once he left, it was like a fog had cleared, and she was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Her email to Nic finished, she sent one other, a draft that had been written days prior - her ‘official’ letter of resignation. Emails sent, she double checked that she had everything she would need in her bag, a nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her she was just stalling now. Shutting her computer down, she hefted her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the cardboard box full of her personal items that was sitting on the desk.

Shutting the lights off and closing the door behind her felt oddly final - even though it was meant to be a temporary farce, she really had no idea when she’d be back. She slipped out of the office quickly and quietly, half dreading getting into Richard’s car, half thrilled with anticipation. She felt over-heated, the humidity as she pushed open the building’s front door doing nothing to help. Richard’s car was idling at the curb - she could see him sitting in the driver’s seat, his head back against the headrest, eyes closed.

She tapped a finger against the passenger window and he sat upright, unlocking the doors before looking at his watch, avoiding looking in her direction. She knew him well enough by now - he was nervous. _She_ was making _Richard_ nervous. The thought had her giddy as she opened the backdoor to set her belongings on the floor. She opened the passenger door and slid into her seat, the door closing behind her, the air-conditioned interior of the car suddenly feeling as warm as it had outside. Biting her lip, she turned to look at him, but he was staring resolutely out the windshield, already pulling away from the curb.

Alex had wanted them to talk about all of this some day - all of _them_ , what had started as harmless banter and somehow turned into an unresolved wildfire - before anything actually happened, but she was starting to feel like this was going to be their last night on Earth, and did it really make sense to ruin it with talking? Feeling suddenly bold, she reached out and traced her fingers over the back of his neck, goosebumps rising in her wake.

“Alex. If you start now, I’ll have to pull the car over, and that is definitely not how I wanted to do this.” His voice was rough with arousal, and it shot through her like lightning. She pulled her hand back into her lap with what felt like Herculean effort and rested her cheek against the cold glass of the passenger window, eyes closed. The fact that he wanted this as much as she did coursed through her veins, her nerve endings thrumming impatiently.

It felt like forever before they made it to his house, his car pulling quietly into the garage, the door shutting automatically behind them. The garage’s ceiling light was dim, and they extricated themselves from the car in silence. He unlocked the interior door as she gathered her bag & cardboard box, and then they were inside the quiet stillness of his kitchen. She set her things down on the island and looked up to see him holding a bottle of red wine. He looked at her expectantly, but she shook her head - maybe the only time she’d ever turned down an offer of wine, especially from him. “I don’t...I don’t think we have time for wine right now.”

He inhaled sharply then and set the bottle back down. He rounded the island slowly until they were a foot apart - he seemed almost scared to get any closer. “I don’t bite, Richard. Unless you want me to, of course,” she said with a grin, and then she closed the distance between them. Reaching up, she set one hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest, could already feel the hardness of him as she pressed herself against him fully. He rested his hands on her shoulders, his thumbs stroking over the skin above her collar.

“I have thought about this moment many times, but I’m afraid that any romantic notions I’ve had might be overtaken by my sense of urgency.”

“If you don’t kiss me right now, Strand, you’ll have bigger things to worry about.”

He smiled down at her, and then they were finally, finally kissing, pressed against each other like the world was ending - which, to be fair, it very well may have been. She bit at his bottom lip, and his responding moan shot straight through her. She felt frantic, pulling at his shirt, his belt, anything to get his clothes off _right now_. He slipped backwards out of her arms, unbuttoning his shirt and setting it on the counter as she pulled her flannel unceremoniously over her head and sent it flying over her shoulder. She reached back out to him, tugging at his undershirt, sighing contentedly as he pulled it over his head and set it with his button down.

Running her fingers over the newly exposed skin above his belt, Alex attached herself to his neck, biting and kissing any skin she could get to. “Why are you so goddamn tall? Not that I dislike it, mind you, it’s just -” He cut her off then, picking her up easily, like it was nothing, and set her on the edge of the kitchen counter.

“Better?”

“Much.”

He settled himself between her legs and kissed her again, reveling in the feel of her as she arched against him. She was pulling impatiently at her bra now, and he grinned against her mouth before reaching behind her to help with the clasp. He pulled the straps down her shoulders and dropped the offending garment onto the floor, and then brought his hands back up to cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking over her nipples. She sighed happily, giving up on her attempt to open his belt and leaning back on her forearms as he worked his way down her neck with his lips, taking one nipple into his teeth and tugging gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wiggling against him, desperate for friction of any kind. Her efforts were rewarded with his nimble fingers unbuttoning her jeans, and she lifted herself up enough to let him slide them down her legs and drop them onto the growing pile of their discarded clothing.

She opened her eyes when he didn’t immediately start touching her again, only to realize that he was staring at her, mouth open, breathing heavily. Had a man ever so openly wanted her before? She sat up, then, and reached for his belt. “Pants off. Now.” He seemed unable to disobey, shedding his belt and pants. Alex wrapped one hand around his erection, only the fabric of his boxer briefs separating them. He was impossibly hard, and the way he moaned when she slid her thumb over the head of his cock was enough to destroy any remaining patience she had. She released him reluctantly, and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear, pushing them down and kicking them off as quickly as she could. He was staring at her again, his hands on the top edge of his boxer briefs, as if he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do most. She knew the feeling. She decided for him, tugging at his waistband.

The motion was enough to spur him to action, and then they were both fully naked and he was inside her, and she gasped at the feeling, and at the realization that this was what she’d been waiting for since she’d met him. He kissed her roughly and she reached in between their bodies to work at her clit. He fucked her faster, and she realized that he was just as close as she was. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, panting. He pressed his open mouth against her shoulder then, and when he bit down, she came, hard, gasping his name. His thrusts became erratic, and then he was coming too.

They stayed tangled together as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Alex could feel her brain racing to process everything that had happened, her efforts to stop it failing miserably. At least she’d have this memory to hold onto when one or both of them was dying in some horrific fashion next week or next month or whenever their literal demons caught up to them.

“Richard.”

“Hmm?” His voice was muffled, his mouth still pressed against her shoulder.

“I’ll take that wine now.”

She could feel him laughing silently against her skin and she smiled as he pulled away to look at her. “How about a shower first, and then I’ll actually cook us dinner?”

“Sounds an awful lot like our fake plan.”

“Even fake plans often have merit, Alex.”

“Fair enough. How roomy is your shower? I have some ideas…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta-d, so I apologize for any errors. I can't wait to read all of the other post-finale stories that much better writers will be posting - I just had to get this out of my head so that I could move on with my life.


End file.
